Nunca juzgues a una persona por su apriencia
by MarianaAdele1683
Summary: Hinata Hyūga es la típica chica "nerd" con lentes, frenos, ropas aburridas, etc. Esta enamorada de Naruto Uzumaki, el típico chico popular, galán, mujeriego, quien solo se fija en las apariencias de las mujeres, si son hermosas o feas, no le importa los sentimientos de estas solo juega con ellas Naruto aprenderá algún día en que jamás debes juzgar a las personas por sus apariencia
1. 1

**Hinata Hyūga, una chica de 16 años que siempre la tachan de "nerd" por solo usar frenos, lentes, ropas aburridas, etc. Aunque ella ya está acostumbrada a que la llamen así, a pesar de ser una "nerd" es demasiado tímida y creerías que no tiene amigas. En realidad no. Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka fueron las primeras en no juzgar a Hinata solo por su apariencia y le brindaron una real amistad.**

**Al cursar la secundaria, se enamoró de Naruto Uzumaki, de 17 años que es un chico mujeriego que sale con cualquiera chica hermosa, él las ilusiona y cuando ellas les confiesa sus sentimientos solo las rechazan.**

**Hinata sabía de la reputación de Naruto, pero por su timidez no podría acercársele o hablarle, ella se hacía la idea en que podría cambiar a Naruto y volverlo en una mejor persona. Pero Sakura e Ino le advirtieron a Hinata que mejor no confiese sus sentimientos hacia él, ya que la lastimaría o podría humillarla. Pero Hinata no escucho y decidió llenarse de valor y confesarle a Naruto que le gusta. ¿Que podría pasar?**

**Hinata encontró a Naruto en el patio de la escuela, seria un buen momento para confesarle lo que siente**

Hinata: Disculpa, N-Naruto-Kun

Naruto: ¿Que es lo que quieres, nerd?

Hinata: Q-quisiera decirte algo importante

Naruto: Hazlo rápido, no tengo todo tu tiempo

Hinata: B-bueno, q-quería decirte que tú m-me gustas

**Una carcajada se oyó por parte de Naruto**

Naruto: ¿Es una broma, enserio?

Hinata: ¿Por que tendría que ser una broma? En verdad me gustas, Naruto-Kun

Naruto: ¿Que acaso no te has visto en un espejo? Eres fea, no tienes ni una pizca de belleza y eres una nerd, jamás saldría contigo ni aunque fuera por una apuesta

Hinata: Y-yo creí que podríamos t-tener algo especial

**Naruto comenzó a reírse más fuerte haciendo que todos los estudiantes tomaran su atención **

Naruto: Por favor, ¿crees que alguien como yo se interesaría en alguien como tú? Mírame bien, yo soy guapo, popular, tengo a todas las chicas con quien deseo estar en cambio tu eres aburrida, fea, usas ropas típicas de una nerd, no eres hermosa y aunque fueras la última chica sobre la tierra no saldría contigo

Hinata: Tenían razón mis amigas, ellas me advirtieron de ti pero n-no les hice caso, y-yo creí que habría un poco de bondad en ti, p-pero me equivoqué, tú no eres una buena persona, solo te gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, no te importa si ellas pueden tener algún tipo de problema o que si ya pasaron por esto. Espero que algún día sepas que no siempre tienes que juzgar a una persona por su apariencia sino por sus verdaderos sentimientos y sentirás lo que es el verdadero rechazo de quien amaras

Naruto: Mira nerd, no me importa tu "discursito" motivacional barato. Yo seguiré siendo así hasta que encuentre el verdadero amor, y mientras que tu, seguirás siendo horripilante, aburrida y por supuesto una nerd

Hinata: Algún día me verás como una mujer nueva y te tragarás todas tus palabras, Naruto

Naruto: Claro, en tus sueños nerd

Hinata: Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero soportar esta escena, hasta nunca, Naruto

Naruto al ver a Hinata irse, reflexionó en cómo sería su futuro, si en verdad sus relaciones podrían ser un fracaso por ser un mujeriego o tal vez que jamás encuentre el verdadero amor solo jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas que le han confesado sus sentimientos. Pero mejor decidió dejar en pensar en eso, y enfocarse mejor en buscar a otra chica para engañarla

**——————————————————****——————————————**

**5 años después **

**Naruto,ahora de 22 años, había recibido la invitación de su escuela, la reunión de estudiantes, por supuestos se reencontraría con sus mejores amigos y a sus ex conquistas y tal vez a Hinata, él seguirá pensando que ella seguía siendo la nerd que alguna vez le confesó sus sentimientos hacia a toda la escuela, si llegara a verla, seguramente se burlaría de ella por no haber cambiado su apariencia y seguir siendo la nerd de la secundaria y ahora de sus 21 años. **

**Al llegar a la reunión de secundaria, se reencontró son su mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchicha, quien vino acompañado de Sakura y algunos de sus viejos amigos vienen acompañados con sus respectivas parejas, por supuesto que Naruto viene solo. Su plan sería encontrar a Hinata y comenzarla a humillarla como lo hizo en sus años de secundaria delante de todos de sus ex compañeros.**

**Al no encontrarla con su respectivo característico, cabello atado, ropas aburridas, etc. Vio a lo lejos en la barra de bebidas una hermosa cabellera azulina que llegaba desde esa espalda misteriosa, Naruto se acercó a la barra y tendría que disimular que pedía una bebida y poder hablar con esa misteriosa mujer **

Naruto: ¿Que hace aquí una hermosa mujer en esta barra?

-Nada, esperando el amor que se aproxime

Naruto: Tal vez ese dichoso amor no esperará más, por que aquí lo tienes. ¿Cual es tu nombre, cariño?

\- Seguramente no recordarás mi nombre, pero como solías llamarme en la secundaria, tal vez te acordarás de la "nerd"

Naruto: E-espera, ¿que estas diciendo?

\- Claro, como me has visto más cambiada, te recordaré lo que nunca podría ser en el futuro. Soy más bella ahora, ya no uso frenos, ya no uso ropas aburridas, soy más interesante, ya no uso mis lentes y sobre todo ya no soy la "nerd", ¿o si, Naruto-Kun?

**La misteriosa chica, giró su cuerpo y reencontrándose cara a cara con Naruto**

Naruto: ¿H-Hinata?

**————————————————————————————————  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si desean la otra parte háganmelo saber y continuaré la historia**


	2. 2

**Después del rechazo, Hinata se sentía destrozada y humillada por su confesión al que creía que amaba. Ya nada malo podría pasarle a esta chica, sin duda ella es la chica menos afortunada en su vida.**

**Comencemos desde el inicio de su vida, desde que su hermana menor había nacido, su madre había enfermado dos semanas después del nacimiento de su hermana para luego fallecer. Desde entonces, su padre menosprecia a Hinata por el simple hecho de parecerse mucho a su madre.**

**Cuando Hinata tenía 10 y su hermana 5, solían llevarse como buenas hermanas, apoyándose entre la una y la otra y por supuesto tenían una buena relación. Cuando tenían 12 y 7 años su relación como hermanas era lo mejor que han tenido, hasta que su padre, mal influenció a Hanabi diciéndole que Hinata fue la responsable de la muerte de su madre, hasta un punto diciéndole que si odiara a su hermana, Hanabi heredaría la empresa y el testamento. Por supuesto que Hanabi no rechazó esa propuesta.**

**Desde hoy en día, su hermana ahora la odia y desea que se vaya de la casa para siempre. La vida de Hinata se ha ido por la borda, tenía a su madre, su hermana y su dignidad. Al no soportar las humillaciones de su familia y ex-amor, decidió empacar sus cosas e irse de Konoha para siempre, solo le traerían malos recuerdos al seguirse quedando.**

**Decidió a mudarse a Tokio, Hinata había recordado que su primo Neji vive ahí, al menos es el único quien la sigue respetando y queriendo.**

**Cuando había llegado a Tokio, su primo la recibió con los abrazos abiertos, al ser el único de la familia quien apoya a Hinata.**

Neji: Me alegra que me hayas visitado, Hinata

Hinata: Me alegra de volverte a ver, pero no vengo aquí para visitarte sino para que me dejes vivir aquí contigo

Neji: ¿Y por qué razón quieres vivir aquí?

Hinata: No puedo seguir viviendo en un ambiente tóxico con mi padre y mi hermana, tener que soportar todas esas humillaciones que me han hecho mucho daño y alejarme de alguien que yo creía que me amaría

Neji: Entiendo lo que has pasado, Hinata. Mi tío y Hanabi no merecen tratarte así solo por el hecho que te ves igual que mi tía y culparte de que tu fuiste la razón de su muerte. Pero hay que no entiendo, ¿estabas enamorada de alguien?

Hinata: Si, mis amigas me han advertido de él y yo no las escuché, sabía la fama que él tenía con las chicas de la escuela y aún así me atreví confesarle mis sentimientos pero él simplemente me humilló por vestirme así, por mi frenos, lentes o solo por que soy una "nerd"

Neji: Nadie merece tu bondades, tu humildad, o tu amor. Esta bien Hinata, puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo

Hinata: Muchas gracias Neji, prometo no causarte problemas

Neji: Al contrario Hinata, no me darás ningún problema. Pero, ¿qué vas a hacer con tus estudios?

Hinata: Decidí continuarlos aquí, de todos modos buscaré una secundaria. Tal vez, me haga un cambio de look para no seguir siendo una "nerd"

**Y así como Hinata lo dijo, dejó de aparentar de ser una nerd a ser alguien con mucho glamour y clase. Ahora solo viste ropas a la moda, se deshizo de sus lentes y frenos, su cabello largo y suelto se hacía notar, portaba aretes en forma de Kunai y un piercing en la parte del Hélix de su oreja izquierda.**

**Su trayecto en secundaria, millones de chicos intentaban pretenderla aunque ella sabía que les atraía por su físico pero aún así no quiso distraerse en tener pareja, su único objetivo es salir adelante en sus estudios y comenzar en su venganza contra Naruto, tenía que pagar las humillaciones que le había causado y el haberle quitado la dignidad.**

**Al terminar la secundaria, era hora de comenzar una carrera en la universidad, decidió por ser diseñadora de modas, por el gran talento que tenía en el dibujo y tener un buen estilo en la moda. Curso en la Universidad Bunka Gakuen, con solo tener 18 años ha sido la alumna mas destacada del semestre. Por supuesto que Neji se sentía orgullosa de su prima.**

**Al pasar 3 años, su carrera como diseñadora de modas ha ido en ascenso, de todos sus diseños de ropa que ha hecho han sido modelados por grandes modelos y obteniendo buenas críticas por estilo y costura, un día había recibido una carta de reunión de ex-alumnos de su antigua secundaria. Era el momento perfecto para comenzar su venganza, hacer que Naruto pague por todas esas humillaciones, que pague por quitarle la dignidad. Pagará que no siempre debe juzgarse el físico.**

**——————————————————****——————————————**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden seguir la historia para estar al tanto de ella, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**


	3. 3

Hinata: Así es Naruto, soy Hinata. Me sorprende que sepas mi nombre a pesar de que tu me llamabas "nerd"

Naruto: B-bueno, si sabía tu nombre pero sólo te llamaba nerd para... bueno tú sabes para que. Y, ¿cómo estás? Digo, después de lo que te he hecho en secundaria

Hinata: Estoy bien, después de que me humillaste, me fui para irme a vivir con primo y tener una vida mejor. Y gracias eso, mi carrera como diseñadora de moda me ha ido muy bien

Naruto: Me alegro saber que estás bien y que no te haya perjudicado en tu vida.

Hinata: ¿Sabes algo Naruto? No me has perjudicado

Naruto: ¿No?

Hinata: No, de hecho me siento bien, al no estar aquí en Konoha me he sentido mejor y pude superarte. Gracias a eso pude salir adelante, pude tener una buena carrera y me va bien

Naruto: Me alegro que te va muy bien, ¿y estás saliendo con alguien?

Hinata: No, estoy soltera por ahora, no he estado interesada en buscar pareja solo me he centrado en mi carrera

Naruto: ¿Como? Alguien tan hermosa como tu esta soltera

Hinata: Si lo sé, pero no he encontrado al hombre ideal

Naruto: Hinata, no quiero que me veas como un aprovechado pero, ¿no te gustaría salir conmigo?

Hinata: Bueno, tal vez te de una oportunidad

Naruto: Gracias Hinata, solo dame tu número de celular y te dire cuando podemos salir

**Hinata accedió en pasar su número de celular, era un gran paso para comenzar su venganza, salir con él y fingir en tener interés en él.**

**(() **

**2 meses después**

**Hinata y Naruto estaban en una pequeña cafetería, habían quedado por que Naruto tendría que decirle algo importante a Hinata **

Hinata: ¿Para que me citaste Naruto?

Naruto: Quería preguntarte algo

Hinata: ¿Que es?

Naruto: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Hinata al escuchar eso, era el momento perfecto para empezar su plan, lo que sintió ella experimentó el rechazo, él lo sentirá.**

Hinata: Claro Naruto

**(() **

**4 meses han pasado, Hinata y Naruto comenzaron su noviazgo, Naruto disfrutaba su noviazgo con alguien que empezó a amar, mientras que Hinata odiaba estar con él, le recordaba lo miserable que se sentía tras el rechazo y el repudio de su familia. Pero nada de eso duraría, ahora ella le romperá el corazón como él lo hizo con ella sin tener ninguna compasión.**

Hinata: Naruto, deseo que vengamos a un campo, voy a hacer una cena especialmente para nosotros a las 8:00

Naruto: Estaré ahí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo

**Era al fin el momento de la verdad, el momento de romperle el corazón a Naruto. Mientras que Naruto desde hace dos meses de relación no podía seguir viviendo sin Hinata, la adoraba, la extrañaba y quería pasar mas horas con ella, lo que llego a que se comprara un anillo de compromiso y junto con la cena del picnic sería el momento perfecto para unir su vida con ella.**

**Hinata había planeado la cena como un pícnic, ilusionaría a Naruto en una "cena romántica" en el campo alejados de la gente. Eran las 8:00 solo era cuestión de esperar a Naruto y comenzar con el plan.**

Naruto: Hinata, perdón por llegar tarde

Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto, ya había llegado

Naruto: Te ves muy hermosa esta noche, bueno siempre has sido muy bonita

**Hinata no podía creer lo tan cínico que era, al principio le había dicho que era fea, ni una pizca de belleza en ella, que siempre sería lo era. Una nerd**

Hinata: Gracias Naruto, tú también te ves bien

Naruto: ¿Podemos comenzar con la cena?

Hinata: Si claro, ven siéntate

**(() **

Naruto: Hinata, se que llevamos 4 meses de noviazgo, pero el estar contigo me haces sentir que no puedo dejar de abrazarte, de darte mi cariño, de besarte y, quisiera pedirte algo...

**En eso, Naruto sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo, Hinta supo a que iba esto. Le iba proponer matrimonio **

Naruto: ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Hinata no podía reprimir todo ese odio guardado, ese dolor que le había hecho sufrir, el desamor, la humillación y la venganza. Era tiempo de que pagara la misma moneda. En ello, empezó a carcajearse**

Hinata: ¿Como te atreves a decirme todas cursilerías después de que me humillaste?

Naruto: Hinata, ¿de que hablas?

Hinata: Por favor, Naruto, hazte el estúpido, ¿no recuerdas lo que tú me hiciste?

Naruto: Hinata, si hablas de lo sucedido en secundaria. Perdóname por haberte hecho esto, era muy estúpido, solo que...

Hinata: ¿Solo que qué Naruto? No comience ese discursito barato de ustedes lo hombres "Fui muy estúpido e idiota contigo, fui un ciego al no notar que al menos pude tomarme un tiempo en conocerte tal vez así me hubiera evitado que salieras lastimada"

**Naruto estaba atónito, lo que decía Hinata tenía razón.**

Hinata: Y ahora intentas justificar y arreglar las cosas cuando el daño ya está hecho. Me arruinaste la vida, gracias a tus humillaciones hiciste que toda la escuela se burlara de mi, estaba muy profundamente enamorada de ti y pensé que al aceptarme te iba a hacer cambiar pero yo fui la que me hice ilusiones, claro, ¿quien iba ser la novia de una fea nerd? Y como me viste así, siendo exitosa, siendo hermosa y todo el mundo queriéndome conquistar, pero solo vine aquí para verte la cara de imbécil que has puesto al verme y por lo que me enteré, no has cambiado, seguías siendo un maldito mujeriego y seguías humillando a las mujeres antes de volverme a ver, juzgas a las personas sin quiera conocerlas.

Naruto: H-Hinata, yo no sabía, pero si me das la oportunidad de...

Hinata: Ahórrate tus "disculpas" Naruto, por que se que estás mintiendo, se que quieres acércate a mi solo por mi apariencia, jamás te vuelvas a acercarte a mi Naruto

**Hinata se levantó y tomó su camino para irse de la cena desastrosa, Naruto que todavía procesaba las palabras que le había dicho, todo lo que comentó fue verdad sobre el pasado de Hinata, lo veía en la mirada de dolor y lo destrozada que sentía al confesarle todo el daño que le hizo.**

**Como lo dijo ella misma. "El daño ya está hecho" ya no puedo repararse**

**(() **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen si me he tardado meses en traerles este capítulo, he tenido muchos problemas y junto con mis estudio no he tenido de tiempo de realizar mis obras**


End file.
